Hope and Love
by jbh14
Summary: This story is a little experiment of mine i whipped a phew years back. its a SOKERU, yes sora and TK because i think the two make a good couple. please read and review and tell me whether i could make a sequal. if so send me your ideas. Rewrite now up!


_**Hope and Love**_

**Chapter 1**

TK was sitting up right on the couch staring into space, he had just been talking to Kari. She told him that she was dating Davis and that TK would always be just a friend. TK wasn't upset though, he was relieved and he would be happy for Kari as long as she was happy.

"Knock, Knock". Someone was at the door, that's odd thought TK. It couldn't be his mum, she was on a holiday in France with her parents and she had a key anyway. He looked at the clock it read 1am, who could be knocking at 1am in the morning thought TK. He opened the door to see a red haired teen in jeans and a t-shirt soaked and crying, it was Sora. She hugged TK tightly, "What's wrong Sora" he asked, she looked into his deep blue eyes. TK pulled Sora inside and closed the door, he then sat Sora down on the couch and made a hot cup of coffee. He placed it on the table and then handed her a towel. She dried her hair, and then looked at TK, into his deep blue eyes and she knew he'd understand. "Tai dumped me" said Sora, "What" said TK, "I'm so sorry" he added. "Don't be" she said, "I'm soaked" she then said. "Your welcome to take a hot shower and dry off here if you like" said TK, Sora looked at him surprised at first, but then remembered how kind TK was. "Thank you" she said, "No problem" TK said, "I better call my mom and tell her to pick me up" said Sora, "You're welcome to stay here" said TK. Now she was surprised, if any other man had said that she would said no straight away, but this was TK and he wasn't like other men he was kind and considerate. "Are you sure" asked Sora, "Sure" said TK. Now that was sorted she decided to ask him something. "TK why are you up so late" asked "Kari was here" he replied, "Why" asked Sora. "Oh no reason really, just to tell me she's dating Davis" said TK, in a carefree tone, but Sora could tell he was hurting on the inside. "Are you serious" asked Sora, "Yep" answered TK. "I'm sorry to hear that" said Sora, putting her arm around TK. "Thanks" said TK. Sora then went into the bathroom and undressed putting her clothes on the radiator and getting in the shower. About 15 minutes later Sora got out the shower, she put on her underwear and wrapped a white towel round her. TK showed her the guest room. "Thanks TK" said Sora, very grateful for having a friend like TK, she wasn't shore if any of her other friends would do this for her. Sora then looked into TK's deep blue eyes and drew closer to TK and before she knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. They stopped and Sora could not help but put on a naughty smile, "Goodnight Sora", "Goodnight TK" and with that TK went to his room and they both went to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

TK awoke next morning to the sound of the phone ringing, he passed Sora's room, she was still a sleep. "Hello Takaishi residence TK speaking" TK said, "TK its Tai", suddenly a lot of anger built up towards Tai. But then he got an idea, "What's up Tai" said TK calmly, "TK, Sora got upset last night and she's not at her house, have you seen her" said Tai, suddenly Sora walked behind TK, with a big smile on her face. "No I haven't seen her" said TK, enjoying this as much as Sora. "Well come to the park in one hour" said Tai, "No" said TK, now Sora was laughing and TK had a smile as big as Tai's hair. "WHAT" screamed Tai, "I'm busy" said TK, "DOING WHAT" shouted Tai. "That's for me to know" said TK, TK could then here the phone changing hands. "TK get your butt to the park" said Kari, "I cant busy" said TK, "DOING WHAT" shouted Kari, "Stuff, anyway bye, have a nice day" said TK and before she could speak TK had put down the phone. "That was fun" said TK, "I know how we can have more fun" said Sora with a naughty smile, and then she whispered something in TK's ear. "Do you think we should" asked TK, "I'll convince you" said Sora, "How" said TK, Sora drew in closer and gave TK a long kiss and he kissed her back. TK grabbed his coat, so did Sora and they left.

TK had arrived at the park early, Sora was taking a walk in the park and would be back later, so TK was sat up against a tree, with his hat over his face taking a nap. Tai, Kari and the other digidestined soon arrived, when Tai saw TK he rushed over, "What are you doing here" said Tai, "Sleeping" replied TK. "TK", TK then turned his head to look at Kari, "Why don't you want to help Sora" said Kari. TK smile grow even bigger, "Who said I'm not already helping her" said TK. "Do you know where she is" asked Yolie, "Maybe" replied TK, "Spill TS, where's Sora" said Davis. "Over here Davis" said a voice from behind the tree, Sora stepped forward. "Sora" cried Yolie, "I'm fine Yolie" said Sora, "Where have you been" asked Kari. "After last night, I ended up running all the way to TK's house, he offered to let me dry off and stay the night at his" said Sora. "TK told me he hadn't seen you" said Tai, "Yeah me to" said Kari, "I know, we were laughing are socks off" said Sora. "That wasn't nice" said Kari, "It was TK's idea, sort of a revenge joke for Tai dumping me" said Sora, "You didn't tell me you dumped Sora" said Kari, looking strait at Tai. TK got up and walked off, "Where are you going" asked Kari, "Don't know" responded TK. Sora soon followed, "Where are you going" asked Tai, "TK's taking me to dinner" said Sora. "WHAT" shouted all the Digidestined, Sora gave TK a quick kiss on the lips and then ran towards TK's 4x4. All the Digidestined mouths were open, "Way to go TK" said Matt, who was impressed with his brother. TK just smiled and then ran after Sora.

**Chapter 3**


End file.
